supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lianne and Rita's first day of pre-ballet class
in: Skylights over New York City at the crack of dawn Nicole: It was the crack of dawn in New York City, the city that never sleeps. A city of live Broadway shows, pizza, sightseeing, shopping, art, college universities, fashion models, movie tours, concerts, entertainment, and of course, real culture. People are always bustling to and fro the subway trains or taking taxis...and chasing dreams. Speaking of which, right now, two certain adorable little twin tots of the Fliany Family are peacefully asleep and dreaming away. {Dissolve to: INT. Fliany Family Penthouse - Rita and Liane's bedroom} (In Rita and Liane's room, we see a jumbo giraffe plush, Miss Odette pirouette designer doll, pink princess bookshelf filled with books, a pink play tent, drawers, upholstered chair, nap mat, bean bag chair, a pink rug, a dollhouse, ballet posters, a baby Elsa doll and baby Anna doll, chair desk with storage bin, Dora the Explorer and PB&J Otter toys inside the white/pastel super-sized kids toy storage organizer w/16 plastic bins, Ballerina table lamp on top of the night stand, a laundry pop-up hamper w/dome lid, ballerina art posters, ballet dancer print, ballerina wall decal sticker on each side of the room, personalized ballet growth charts, and in the Guyette princess-style canopy bed beneath the fairy-tale bed tent and under we see Fliane and Rita fast asleep, nestling their heads against a Frozen pillow with Queen Elsa's picture on it) mother, Juliette walks in the room Juliette: Good morning, my darling little ballerinas! (Rita and Lianne's eyes flutter open and they wake up) Juliette: (smiling) Guess what day it is? Today Lianne and Rita are starting ballet school! Yay! Breakfast Juliette: I made some breakfast, darlings. Getting Ready packs Lianne and Rita's ballet bags with water bottles, towels, hair accessories, extra ballet tights, dance shrugs, long-sleeve dance sweaters, Arriving at Pre-Ballet Class on first day (Juliette arrives at the children's ballet school with her two daughters. She parks the car and gathers the kids and their ballet bags) (the trio walk inside the ballet school building, looking for the assigned classroom. We see a tall, slender young woman with her blonde hair tucked into a bun, and green eyes. She has a warm and welcoming smile on her face. She is seen dressed in a black camisole leotard, black tights, pink leg warmers, black seamed tights over the leotard with feet rolled up the knees, and a long black wrap skirt standing outside one of the doors) Blonde-haired woman: Hello, may I help you? Juliette: Yes, I am looking for pre-ballet teacher, Miss Ophelia Swan. Today is my twin daughters' first day. Blonde-haired woman: Well, ma'am. You're looking at her. And who are you, ma'am? Juliette: Fliany. Juliette Fliany. Miss Swan: Are there some concerns you would like to discuss with me so we can get an input? Have you checked with the studio before signing up for classes, ma'am? Juliette: My younger twin daughter Rita suffers separation anxiety, especially when my husband Martin who is an architect, leaves to go on business meetings with his company at least once a month for about a week to discuss upcoming projects. Miss Swan: Wow, an architect, huh? I'll bet he must be a real hard worker. Oh, yes. If there is still seperation anxiety, ma'am, parents will be allowed in the room to work towards that separation. Are your daughters potty-trained? Juliette: Why, yes. Miss Swan: Can they say their names? First and last? Rita: Rita Fliany Liane: Liane Fliany Juliette: Miss Swan: Juliette: May I ask, what is expected of the students? What is your background is when it comes to education and your emphasis on style you use in class. I used to teach ballet myself. Miss Swan: Parents and guardians of younger students must not leave the premises while your children is in class. Juliette: I also would like to know how instruction is given as well. I would like to be sure to check out is if the studio believes in doing, if that is all right with you. Miss Swan: Well, there is a mommy and me ballet for dancers under 4, since little tikes have very short attention span. Are there anymore questions? Juliette: Miss Swan: Your daughters need to know classroom rules as well as the dress policy. Juliette: Girls, the ballet school has rules you need to follow, okay? Miss Swan: Rule number one: No jewelry allowed in class; only small stud earrings may be worn. Rule number two, no food or drinks except water. Rule number three: no running around in the hallways or disrupting classes because Ballet school is a place of learning. Juliette: You hear that girls? Class is for learning. Miss Swan: Rule number four: be on time for class appropriately dressed and warmed up. This means in class uniform with hair in secure bun. Rule number five: cell phones and electronic devices should be off during class. Rule number six: no chewing gum in class. Rule number seven: please use indoor voices. Rule number eight: listen and pay attention to your teacher (points to herself) Miss Swan. Rule number nine, no pushing in lines. Pre-Ballet Class begins Miss Swan: Mrs. Fliany, if you are waiting outside during class, I would like to ask you to please keep voices down as to not interrupt the class in session. Please do not enter once class is in session. I will ask for help if I need it. You may observe through the viewing window if you wish. Have your children used the restroom? Are they dressed and ready for class? (we see Lianne and Rita dressed in pink tights, hair put in a secure bun, pink leotard, and pink ballet slippers) Miss Swan: Ah, very good. They are properly dressed. Juliette: Girls, did you go potty? Lianne/Rita: Yes. Juliette: Good. Can mommy get a Goobye kiss? (Rita and Liane hug Juliette and kiss her) Rita: Bye-bye mommy. Liane: Later mommy. (She and Rita follow Miss Swan inside the pre-ballet classroom) [cut to. INT. Miss Swan's pre-ballet classroom. see various other tiny little tykes dressed in required uniform as Miss Swan checks her class roster. Miss Swan: Liane and Rita, here you are....and I would like you to meet your classmates. see a group of 24 more children: Clarice, Amelia, Sophie, Gabrielle, Dakota, Fern, Madelyn, Kelsie, Isabelle, Edie, Thomas, Haylee, Jenny, Brianna, Olivia, Phoebe, Nora, Zoey, Quinn, Xing, Yasmine, Uzma, Vanessa and Winona Miss Swan: Good morning children. Students: Good morning, Miss Swan! Miss Swan: Today, two new students are joining us today. Liane and her twin sister, Rita. Please make them feel welcome. Let's all begin our warm ups before we begin!!! Category:First Day of Class transcripts Category:Special Occasion Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts